The theory of sports training is to build correct muscle memory during training that will translate into correct muscle movement during an athletic event. Correct muscle movement during an athletic event is expected to produce a desired performance during the athletic event. Incorrect form during training builds incorrect muscle memory and will result in poorer performance during an athletic event.
Sports training for pitching, throwing, and hitting consists of repetitive cycles of pitching, throwing, and hitting. Training must be observed and corrected as needed to insure that the correct muscle memory is being created. Current training methods today generally require an outside observer (a trainer or coach) to observe and correct form during training to produce desired muscle memory. Training sessions need to be long to insure that muscle memory is being developed by consistency, which can only be developed by a large number of correctly performed repetitions.
Very few training devices exist to aid in the development of correct muscle memory. Most existing training devices are geared toward building muscle mass. No current training devices are self correcting, forcing the building of correct muscle memory. Some existing devices are large, heavy and bulky and do not lend themselves to portability. Most existing training devices require an extensive amount of time to train because rapid repetitive motion is not allowed. A coach is necessary to insure proper and correct muscle memory is being built. Most existing technologies cannot be performed without the aid of one or more additional individuals which requires an individual to schedule training around other people's schedules.
Even current devices that can be used to train muscle memory have drawbacks. Most still require the assistance of another person (a coach or trainer) to make sure the person performing the training is using proper form. Even with a coach, consistency may be difficult to achieve, which reduces the effectiveness of the training. Another problem with training devices is that the use of the training devices will frequently just feel like work. Only the most motivated individuals are able to gain the full benefits of the devices. Repetitive performance is generally difficult to maintain without adequate feedback. Without a trainer constantly monitoring and providing the feedback, even the most effective training devices may go unused.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.